Skip Two Beats
by willsolxce
Summary: Will Solace is a fairly confident individual, except when Nico di Angelo brushes against him - or even when Nico is nearby. Nico di Angelo is a fighter, a strong son of the Big Three, except when he sees Will smile. When that happens, his heart takes over.
1. Jason's (stupid) Advice

**Hopefully I'll be able to update this soon, but here's a silly solangelo get together fic, that will probably contain cute kisses, ooc Jason because I needed a sassy Jason ok, and jealous Will. **

**this will also be multi-chapter probably**

**disclaimer: if i wrote percy jackson, will solace would probably be the main character, and obviously hes not so we all know how that turned out**

* * *

"Jason, if one, theoretically speaking, wanted to ask someone out, how would he go about doing this?" Will Solace's big blue eyes stared down at Jason – who was barely two inches shorter – with a pleading expression.

The blonde looked to the curly headed man with a questioning look, before scoffing, "Theoretically?"

"Yes. This isn't… a real situation, per se."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jason deadpanned, pale blue eyes boring into Will's.

"No!" exclaimed Solace, who was twisting his stethoscope around his wrist in place of his ace bandage. "This is totally a viable question, Grace. Please, my, eh, friend needs the advice."

"Will, we all know about your little crush, no need to hide it." Jason snorts, going back to repairing a few of the loose strings of the rope swing. Will gulps at this, his bare feet shifting in the cool grass, his gaze directed back at the water, where a few childish Apollo kids were learning how to swim from Percy, who had a shadow. Not the literal kind, it was Nico di Angelo, who usually helped Percy with sword fighting practice, but here he was… with children. And honestly, seeing him all embarrassed about being shirtless and talking to kids was honestly the cutest. He'd kneel in the water to talk to them, all smiles and nods as the spoke nonsense. It made Will a bit jealous – almost enough to wish he was better at swimming so he'd have to teach with Nico.

"Will, just come out with it. You stare at him like you're married. It's kinda cute. Besides, you argue like an old married couple anyways." Jason finds himself laughing aloud, making Will's freckled cheeks ignite in a blush.

"I can't just… Shout it or something!" Will has literally become a glowing red, his embarrassment unmistakable.

"Well, we can practice." Jason leans against the tree, running his hand through his rather sweaty blonde hair.

Will's eyes widen, "Like how?"

The son of Jupiter snickers, before sitting applesauce style, "By acting of course. I'll be Nico." He drags a cloud over his head, making his demeanor as dreary as he can.

Will deadpans, "I-I don't think…"

"Oh, Will! I don't belong, please love me~!" Jason holds the rope string to his face like hair, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks rapidly.

Will's eyes widen and he turns on his heel, grumbling about asking Cecil or Lou Ellen.

"Aw, Will, that was gold! C'mon~!"

"Uh, Will!" Will turns at Percy's voice, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah?"

"Time for you to take these guys to clean up for lunch!" There is a chorus of yays and laughter, which efficiently makes Will's smile return. He kneels, and a few bolt out of the water and into his arms, the stragglers complaining about needing a band-aid or preferring music lessons.

"Thanks, Percy. See you at dinner!" He waves to the son of Poseidon, and then to Nico, "Wanna come along, Nick?"

Nico's cheeks darken and he follows along, tucking back his hair into his ponytail holder.

"The ways you nickname such a short name are beyond me, Will."

Will chuckles, heartrate picking up the pace and making the healer worry for his own health for a split second, then he remembers, Nico di Angelo is standing right next to him. It embarrasses him for a minute at such a reaction, but soon he thinks nothing of it, and keeps walking, shoulder brushing gently against the Italian's.

This is going to be hard to say, huh?

Amanda, the youngest of the newly claimed Apollo kids grabs Will's hand. "Will, what's for lunch?" Her doe eyes stare up at the blushing Will, who trips forward at the tug and somehow manages to stay on his own two feet.

"Um, I dunno, Amanda.." He replies, carefully holding the small girl's hand. He exhales, then glances at Nico, "You want to sit with us?"

"I can't, you know that-"

"Please, Nico! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Wails another child, tugging on Nico's pant leg (even if Nico was short these kids were shorter).

"… I'll see what I can do." He sighs.

As it turns out, Nico couldn't do much. It was French fry day, so of course Apollo's seats were filled, and Percy was visiting anyways. He had to sit with his cousins. This wasn't stopping NIco from staring at the back of Will's curls, the sunny blonde bouncing brightly by the refracted light, sometimes getting a glimpse of his freckled chin and neck. If Will ever cut those curls so help him, he'd send Will straight to Elysium-

"Hey, Grumpy, why're you staring at that table so much?" Percy snaps in front of Nico's line of sight, hiding the view of Will's but, darn it, Percy!

"Nothing. They're just awfully loud, is all." Nico replies curtly, looking back at his two cousins. "Anyways, tell me about college."

Percy goes into a rant about the classes he's taking, how well he is at his hardest subject, how hot Annabeth is looking nowadays, and how Annabeth is in awe over the architecture. Nico's half listening, half staring off into space, until Jason nudges him while Percy is in the middle of his speech,

"Bro, I've got the best news."

"What, Ashton Irwin finally followed you on Twitter?" Nico replies sarcastically, leaning his head on his palm.

"No, sadly, but guess who asked me for advice today?!" Jason practically squeals, huge eyes staring right through Nico.

"I dunno, who, Grace?" Suddenly, there's a tight grip on Jason's t-shirt, and a snarling son of Apollo staring down at him. Though, one couldn't miss the pink evident on his cheeks just under those freckles.

"Ha, ha, ha, well you see… I think Piper called, yeah, gotta go, nice seeing you, haha, Hi Will, dodododi-"Jason ducks under Will's grabbing arms, and rushes from the scene. Will flops down into Jason's seat, lazily stretching. He looked like a barnyard cat, and a cute one at that.

"What just- oh, hey Will!"

"S'up, Perc." The remaining blonde nods to the son of Poseidon.

"What was that about, Solace?" Nico crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the elder counselor.

"Hm? Oh, dunno. Looked like Jason had a call to take."

There's a lovely, lopsided grin on Will Solace's face,

and Nico feels his heart skip two beats.


	2. Jealousy

**ok so i know it took awhile to write this, but i was busy (aka lazy) all week, and i couldn't update tomorrow because i have to go somewhere so heres chapter two**

**(its been awhile since ive done a multichapter so, sorry if it doesnt exactly tie in yet)**

**disclaimer: if i owned pjo percy would have an even lamer name. like pen boy or something**

**also will calls nico casper the friendly ghost bc im so funny**

_i also put italics in as will's thoughts !_

* * *

Will's mom always told him to find someone who would love him when his life was messy, when the skies were grey, and when neither of them where really happy. Will took this to heart, and forced himself to think it through when he had a crush.

He thinks of this as his knees touch Nico's, his heart fluttering with embarrassment as Nico laughs at his sunglassed-sun pajamas, and his own lips uttering chuckles of proudness from the accomplishment of a smile from Nico. The couch in the Big House seems like the most comfortable, wonderful place in the entire camp, and Nico's eyes seem so much deeper than their cold exterior.

He thinks there's nothing brighter than Nico's smile, nothing more beautiful than this Hallmark moment.

"Will, shouldn't you two be in bed?" In the doorway of the Big House is Kayla, a squirming 8 year old camper over her shoulders, "Movie night ended an hour ago."

Nico's cheeks flash pink and his smile disappears, "Sorry, Kayla, I didn't mean to keep your counselor."

"It's not like he does much anyways." She teases.

Will flushes pink and stands, shooting a pointed glare at Kayla's direction 9even though she's already hid from his gaze), "So, Nico… See you before summer ends?"

"Of course," Nico scoffs, "we have two days, Solace. Of course I'll see you, you're always on my heels anyways." He turns towards the door and slides past a sneaky Kayla, followed by Will.

"Mm, don't pretend you don't like my dedication." Will winks at a fleeing Nico, who simply rolls his eyes. Will turns his attention to Kayla, who has begun walking alongside him to the Apollo cabin. She looks at his with a tired expression and crosses her arms.

"I had to read the bedtime story, brother, you shouldn't have spent that long," She chides him.

"Sorry… I just thought I could tell him," Will drags a tanned hand through his thick curls and exhales.

"You only have two days till you leave for school, big bro," Her eyes catch his in the fleeting moonlight, "I'd hurry if I were you."

Nico brought by an injured camper from sword practice that morning with Percy, who regretfully thought it was his fault for pushing them too far in their training. Will waved it off and told the two to wait in the hallway as he fixed it, it was just a sprain.

As he quietly sang a hymn to his father and wrapped the wound, he heard the talking. He was never one for eavesdropping, but he couldn't help but hear Percy's teasing voice, and Nico's stuttered replies.

"You have to tell him you likr, Neeks!"

"Absolutely not, idiot, he'd never.."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Will pats the child's arm and goes to retrieve a lollipop for him, his faces scrunched in thought. Who did he like? Was it a camper? Was it Reyna? Wait, no, it was a boy! What boy? Will finds a strange feeling bubbling in his stomach, making him grimace. He turns and hands the bouncing child a loli. He doesn't see him out, instead fiddles with his medical utensils, thoughts swarming. He was jealous. He, Will Solace, was jealous. He supposed he was really feeling the love his mother talked so strongly about, the unconditional, day in and day out, love.

And, out of all he's done in life, all the decisions he's made, he doesn't know what to do now.

Nico stares. He is completely certain Will has been avoiding him today. He hasn't even attempted to talk to him, and he isn't at lunch yet. On days like this, where everyone would soon be leaving, Chiron lets them sit wherever. But here, on Will's prime day to sit next to him, he's still in the infirmary.

Nico burns holes into the back of Kayla's head until Jason nudges him harshly.

"It's Will, over there,"

Nico lifts his head and turns in the pointed direction and sighs, looking at Will Solace with a disgruntled expression. Will is frowning and reading a book – probably a sappy romance one. He always does this when he's upset. But what would he be upset about. The Italian gets out of his seat and takes an Apollo child's seat next to Will.

"What's wrong." It isn't really a question, more like a command.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's okay."

"Will, you're a terrible liar."

"Sorry, Casper." He flicks Nico's forehead, making the other pull an unimpressed face, "It's Will Solace trouble."

"Which is?" The brunette leans forward curiously.

"I really need to tell someone something… But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just…" Will motions, book in hand, before sighing.

"Just…?" Nico pushes for his answer furrowing his eyebrows.

"I just like them. And I don't think they like me, y'know, and it really sucks, because they are literally an angel and I would give up anything for them to… Be mine. Not in the literal sense of the word, but.. to be my boyfr- significant other." Will rambles like this whild nervous, but Nico has never heard him stutter over words more.

"I understand. I like someone too, he just doesn't see."

"Wait, repeat that." Will's eyes are wide like saucers.

"I understand?" The Ghost King cocks an eyebrow.

"No, after."

"He doesn't see…?"

"It's a he?"

"Yeah, Will, I like boys, is that an issue?" Nico speaks defensively, squinting a bit at the Southern boy.

"No! No, of course not," Will releases a sigh of relief, "It's wonderful, I like boys too, gods, I'm so glad sort, it sounded bad..."

"It's fine, Solace, I… Uh, hope this guy sees what he's missing."

Will's eyes widen, before he breaks into a grin, "Same to you."

Nico attempts to stand, before Will grabs his wrist in a rash, unthoughtful decision, "Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Nico motions for him to continue.

Will licks his lips and looks around at everyone, "Are you ever jealous?"

Nico's eyes dart to Cecil, Will's best friend (who is usually literally glued to Will's hip, it has happened before) who is at Will's side and is sticking fries in his nose, and nods, "All the time."

"How… How do you not be?"

"You don't, Solace… You just deal with it, I guess, besides, and what would you be jealous of, Doc?"

"Just some guy."_ He's got my angel's heart, apparently._

Nico rolls his eyes and shoves Will's shoulder playfully, "Wow, wonder who that could be." At the touch, Will's heart skips two beats, something he is sure isn't healthy.

"Yo, Will, look I shoved like three in my nose!" Cecil claps Will's shoulder, allowing Nico to make a stealthy escape from the conversation. Will yells at how unsafe it is to shove three fries in your nose.

It's 10:18, and Will Solace lays in the Apollo cabin among his brothers and sisters, an unhealthy emotion of jealousy boiling, his love for a boy who seemingly doesn't love him stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Little does he know, various cabins down, a brooding Nico di Angelo does the same.

Will has one day.

_How will this even work?_


	3. Summer's End

**I think we've come to the last chapter, I think. Unless anyone wants to read next summer's quests? Who knows, hahah.**

**Well, I wrote Will a bit odd, but I was listening to sappy songs so,, why not**

* * *

Lee Fletcher took Will's chubby, six year-old hand and led him across camp, pointing out the regular children of Apollo hang-outs, like the basketball courts and the, at the time, very small infirmary. Only a tent then, Will spent his time under Lee's guiding hand, even if all Lee did was practice for the campfire.

Ever since, Will's loved the infirmary, now with its crisp yellow walls, with painted flower and sun hallways, its residence, and his station as head of it all.

But now, it feels like a prison. He knows he should've cleaned it earlier in the year, should've been ready for the last campfire. But here he was, packing his medical books in a duffle bag, when Percy Jackson struts in, looking all too hero-y.

"Hey, Will."

"S'up, Percy." He replies, placing his bag down with his other bag.

"You need to do something for me."

"What is it?" Will furrows his eyebrows, head tilting to the side.

"Tell Nico."

"Huh?"

"Tell Nico you like him. Now."

Will steps back and holds up his hands, confused. "Okay, okay, why?"

"Because I've been telling him to but you-"

"Oh, Will. There you are." Nico di Angelo stands in the doorway, his hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, his brown eyes staring up at him, "I was coming to get you to go to the campfire… You're mom's picking you up soon, yeah?" Nico motions outside with his hands.

"Yeah, of course! Let's go, see you there, Percy." Will waves off Percy, who is already half way across from the two, a mischievous grin on his cheeks. Will looks back to Nico, who simply shrugs his shoulders. Will clears his throat, "Shall we go then?"

Nico nods, sliding his hands in his pockets, walking along side Will.

"So… Will you be here next summer, Nico?"

"Of course, will you?"

"You've got two more years of me, Nic." Will grins wildly, nudging him with his elbow.

"That's the worst part." Nico exhales and looks away, a mock look of disappointment.

"Ha, ha." Will rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, walking to the fire, where Kayla and Austin were singing some rendition of a Taylor Swift song.

"Just kidding, Will. I… I look forward to you returning." He smiles small, his olive skin brushing against Will's caramel tanned complexion.

"Thanks, Nic. I, uh, was hoping—"

"Will!" Someone shouts grabbing Will's wrist, "You've gotta play while we all sing! Last song of the summer."

Will pulls his arm from the camper and nods, reaching awkwardly over Nico to grab his ukulele. They play, and sing, and the son of Apollo gets a laugh out of the son of Hades, enjoying his last few hours with his family. His real family.

Far too soon, the campfire has gone out, and children are dwindling out of the camp. Nico and Will linger, their chat unending.

"Nico, about earlier..." Will's hands grow sweaty, his lips chapped suddenly. Chiron is off in the distance, telling all year campers to go back to their cabins. Everything seems suddenly quiet and desolate, all except the sound of running cars and talking children, but that all sounds so far off to Will, who can't seem to keep his ADHD mind in one place. His hands grow clammy, and he pushes back his hair, "I told you I was gay, yeah?"

Nico is completely silent, his eyes having been locked on Will's since he started. He barely nods to confirm he heard him.

"Well… I need to say this before I go." He swallows down the lump in his throat. "My dad's the god of poetry, but I couldn't write enough sonnets to describe how much.." He fumblingly takes Nico's hands, olive skin glinting over the appending moon, "I love you. I'd write millions of songs to say it, I'd raise the sun for you, I'd heal every paper cut." His voice wavers, then drops to a whisper, "I'd take the sun chariot to the underworld, so it would shine for you."

The Italian sits, dumbstruck, his lips parted in shock. Will's eyes are shut tightly, his hands radiating warmth, and his freckled cheeks pink. Nico reddened, and Will's head bowed, eyes locked in their intertwined hands.

Nico leans forward, resting his forehead on Will's tight curls.

"Shut up, you sappy lug." His hands move from Will's, and instead, awkwardly instigate a hug between the two. "You're too cute."

"W-What?" William stutters, lifting his head to shine those baby blues into Nico's cold eyes.

"I said you're cute. Now, shut up and let me talk." He tilts Will's chin up, "I am no good at… Modern love. I don't know what it means to love so freely. Or to love at all. But, I can't ignore this annoying feeling in my chest when I see you. So, show me love. Show me how to love someone." His cold fingers slide long Will's cheek, "Prove you can love a son of death."

Their kiss is slow and sweet, not harsh and forced. Their lips touch and its light, and it is over in knows how uncomfortable all this contact has made Nico, so he pulls away first. He sits, looking at Nico with soft eyes.

Nico blushes, eyes looking up at him innocently, "Percy was right, I should've told you sooner. And... I need to let him know you really are a good kisser."

Will can't help but laugh, then stand up once he's found his footing and a hand out for Nico.

The Italian takes it with pride, then pulls away as soon as he is on two feet. They climb half-blood hill together, Will tripping and Nico looking as regal as ever. Will sputters medical names in his head to keep focus, and soon, Will's pickup truck is in sight. He looks down at Nico, the light dusting his cheeks and making him look so much fuller, teeming with life.

It makes Will swell with pride at Nico's achievements this summer.

"Where's your cabin?" The smaller brunette asks, watching Lou Ellen pop in a car with a petite Asian woman fussing over how tall she's gotten.

"We already said our goodbyes. I've just got you, now." He smiles down at Nico easily, and Nico rolls his eyes.

"Iris message me, you dork." Nico murmurs.

"Will do, Casper."

"See you later, Sunshine."

They share a look, gentle and longing, Will's lips parted in a half raised smile. Their hands intertwine and give a short, tight squeeze. Will's heart races, causing his breath to catch. He can literally feel his pulse quickening.

"You better be here when I get back. Doctor's Orders."

"You can count on it." Nico mock salutes, then steps back, watching his blonde climb in the truck.

The strawberry fields and infirmary disappear as Will's mother drives, his blue orbs locked on the road.

* * *

"How was your summer, William?" Miss Solace looks at her son, beaming with pride, "anything special happen?"

Will's eyes seem to tell all. With a chuckle, they light up, and he looks back at the far gone camp with a satisfied smile. "Not really. Same old same old."


End file.
